


Dare

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Theo's a flustered bab, theyre soft and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Summers in France are quiet.In which Theo stays with the Lafayettes and learns something new





	Dare

Summers in France were quiet, Theo decided, at least here. The Lafayettes' land sprawled for acres and only led to a small village, straight out of Beauty and the Beast. The crisp evenings seemed to hold a sort of magic in them, something she couldn't quite put a name to, that made everything seem calm and comfortable.

At least, that's what Theo decided after a few drinks from the bottle of wine Georges was passing around. He and his sisters had thrown a little party to celebrate Theo's visit, just a few of their friends from the village. It had been Virginie's idea to play Truth or Dare, and Theo was pretty sure she was losing. She privately thought that it was a good thing her father was in the city on business, preferring to let her catch up with her old friends while they were in the country.

“Ginnie!” the boy under Georges' arm beamed. “Truth or dare?”

Virginie hummed, snatching the bottle from him. “Dare, I think, this time.”

He nodded, brow furrowing as he tried to think of something. “Um....I dare you...”

“I haven't got all night,” she drawled, grinning at the girl sitting next to her. “Better things to do.”

He waved her off. “Shush, I'm thinking. Er...I dare you to kiss Theo.”

Ginnie snorted. “Like that's a hard dare.” Her gaze drifted over to Theo and softened. “Unless you'd rather I didn't?”

Theo bit her lip, considering. She'd never kissed a girl before. She'd never kissed anyone before. But Ginnie smiled reassuringly, her pastel braids ruffling up in the gentle night breeze, and Theo found herself nodding.

Ginnie's lips were soft when they met her own, she tasted like the wine they'd been drinking. Theo let her take the lead, following the gentle motion of her lips as best she could, relaxing as Ginnie's hands came up to cradle her jaw. 

I could get used to this, she thought, but Ginnie chose that moment to pull away, wiping her lip gloss gently off of Theo's lower lip with her thumb. Theo tried her best not to look disappointed.

“I guess Ginnie wins,” Georges said drily. He moved on to the next person but Theo wasn't listening anymore. Ginnie sat back, looking pleased as she took another drink from the bottle and passed it on. Theo smiled tentatively over at her and she waved back, winking. Theo felt her cheeks grow warm and hurriedly looked down before she could embarrass herself.

It was late into the night by the time things started to settle down, the Lafayettes and their friends trudging up to the many bedrooms in the house. Theo had agreed to room with Ginnie for the night to make sure everyone had a room, though as Ginnie crawled into bed next to her she couldn't help thinking what a terrible idea this was.

“You're awfully quiet,” Ginnie hummed, turning the light out. “I hope we didn't wear you out tonight.”

“No, no,” Theo said quickly. “It was fun, I had a good time.”

“I'm glad,” Virginie smiled. “Goodnight, Theodosia."

“Goodnight,” she murmured, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

The quiet of the night settled in heavy over them, though Theo found herself staring at the wall, unable to sleep with the warm weight of Ginnie next to her. She lost track of how long she'd been awake, but it had to have been at least an hour when Ginnie sighed.

“You can't sleep?”

“Sorry,” Theo winced. “Go back to sleep.”

Ginnie chuckled, propping herself up on her elbow. “Is there anything I can get you? You need your rest.”

Theo bit her lip, thinking. “Um...it's a bit cold, isn't it?”

Instead of moving closer to her, Ginnie grabbed a quilt from the foot of the bed, throwing it over her. “There we are!”

“Thanks,” Theo mumbled. She couldn't decide if maybe she was just feeling bold or if the wine had affected her after all, but she snuggled closer into Ginnie's side, blinking when Ginnie wrapped an arm around her.

“Are you really that cold?” she asked. “I hope you're not coming down with something.”

“I'm not,” Theo said frustratedly. “I, um...you know when you kissed me earlier?”

“Yes?” It sounded like Ginnie was grinning.

Theo sighed. “I've never kissed a girl before. But it was...nice. It was really nice.”

Ginnie pulled back, smiling. “Do you like girls, Theo?”

“I don't know,” she admitted. “Maybe? I like you.” She blinked, hardly believing those words had left her mouth, but Ginnie looked delighted.

“It's okay if you don't know,” she said reassuringly. “You don't have to know yet. But...want to keep kissing while you think on it?”

“Yes,” Theo said quickly, that was about all she knew for certain.

Ginnie kissed her again, pulling her close, and Theo kissed her back, and they let the dark slip into dawn in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr as @childofdustandashes


End file.
